


friends don't know the way you taste ㅣ markhyuck

by m0802



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancer Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), but they're there, i just love señorita by shawn mendes, jaesung is a side ship, they're like just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0802/pseuds/m0802
Summary: "we're not friends mark. friends don't know the way you taste." donghyuck whispered, his cheeks burning and his hands shaking, "so please, don't be sorry."





	friends don't know the way you taste ㅣ markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is a MESS and this is also super random and Quick so 😔 yeah

mark was feeling hot, so damn hot he thought he was about to melt. jaemin instead, seated right in front of him, was giving one of the waiters a small smile, his cheeks bright red and mark knew it wasnt because of the super hot weather.  
"his name is jisung" jaemin said "he's two years younger than me and god, he's so pretty"  
"why don't you just …. ask him out dude" mark snorted, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the temperature started to rise even more.  
"i don't want to weird him out and shit, i'll just wait i guess" the boy explained, looking at the café's menu, "i'll go with the usual, what about you?"  
"yeah, whatever" mark replied sighing.  
they were talking when one of the waiters decided to come and take their orders.  
mark could already feel his face burning as soon as he saw him walking towards their direction.  
"mark? everything's fine right?" jaemin said.  
mark nodded while looking at the waiter, "he's pretty nana." blushing when the other boy locked eyes.

"so… mark right?" donghyuck said, a small smile on his lips. jaemin left him inside the café with the waiter (that now he knew was called donghyuck) to go and ask jisung the question they all have been waiting for.  
"yeah" mark couldn't even look at the boy behind the counter, his eyes fixed on the ground, the atmosphere growing awkward.  
"you're so shy it's cute." donghyuck chuckled, "i can't wait to spend more time with you." as he saw mark's eyes widening, he immediately added "since our friends will be like date and shit you know."  
"oh… yeah, yeah"  
"MARK!" jaemin shouted from outside the café, making sure mark understood it was time for them to go.  
"well, i'll see you around, donghyuck." mark said, almost running outside where jaemin was waiting for him, leaving a blushing donghyuck behind him.

"and that's when he said yes! mark! i still can't believe jisung said yes! i had a date with The park jisung!" jaemin grinned.  
"i know nana, it's been two week since this happened, you described the whole scene at least twenty times." busy texting on his phone.  
jaemin shrugged, leaning on mark's shoulder.  
"you're texting hyuck, again, you guys are getting pretty close, aren't you? you even wait for his shift to end at the café just to walk him home. don't look at me with those eyes, sungie told me, you guys aren't like hiding it."  
mark blushed, he didn't want to hide it, he just wanted to spend more time with donghyuck, he liked the way donghyuck's lips would curl into a smile as soon as he spotted mark, he was a sucker for the way their hands would brush against each other leaving the two boys breathless, neither of them caving in the touch, and he loved the way donghyuck would make him feel. like he mattered.

"jisung asked if we wanted to have a walk on the beach with him, he said donghyuck was also coming so i said yes. you're lucky i still haven't told sungie about your huge crush on hyuckie."  
"first of all. i am not crushing on your boyfriend's best friend, i just find him interesting and i like spending time with him."  
"so you're crushing on my boyfriend's best frie-" jaemin couldn't finish his sentence as mark shoved him off the bed they were laying on.  
"shut up nana."

"jisung! we're here, sunshine!" jaemin shouted, already running towards his boyfriend with the brightest smile on his face. mark rolling his eyes, wondering about why he agreed to join the two love birds in the first place, but then his eyes landed on the tanned boy next to jisung and he remembered.  
"donghyuck" he said and he saw the boy's eyes lit up as a small smile found its way on his lips, "mark" he mouthed back.

soon jaemin and jisung ditched the two boys because they needed to "water jaemin's plants" (not that they minded though).  
it was almost midnight when they sat down on the sand, laughing at one of donghyuck's jokes.  
they could hear music playing in the distance probably from one of the bars on the coast.  
donghyuck wasted no time, standing up and starting dancing, mark looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes.  
the moon reflecting on donghyuck's skin made butterflies grow in mark's stomach, his hands trying to suppress the feeling. he stayed there, watching donghyuck as he danced until they eventually made eye contact and god, mark felt his entire face heat up, his body feeling hot all of a sudden, but he just couldnt stop staring at every single detail of the others body.  
donghyuck danced like the rest of the world didn't exist.  
donghyuck's eyes opened slowly, stopping his movements, but mark didn't want him to stop, he wanted to look at the other boy dance forever, he wanted this moment to last forever.  
"please, please donghyuck don't stop, dance for me" mark pleaded, his hands founding donghyuck's, "please."  
and donghyuck did, he danced his heart out, he didn't care about his muscles aching or the people probably watching, he wanted to dance for mark.

when he stopped mark's hands just cupped the boy's cheeks.  
"can i?" mark asked, his eyes already on his lips and donghyuck just nodded, not trusting his voice.  
and then they kissed.  
mark felt like crying when their lips touched. his heart beating fast, his fingers brushing against donghyuck's cheeks.  
they both sighed in the kiss, that didnt last long, because soon mark broke it.

the walk home was silent, almost awkward and mark started to feel guilty. maybe he shouldn't have kissed donghyuck? maybe it wasn't the right thing to do?

they arrived at mark's house and the only thing donghyuck could think about was the way mark's lips had felt against his. he wanted more, he wanted mark to give him his all, he wanted to touch every inch of his body and to kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore.  
"hyuckie… i'm sorry" mark whispered.  
"there's nothing you should be sorry about, i am not mad at you. i just want to know, i want to label whatever is going on between us, because god, mark. you're driving me crazy."  
"we're friends… we're friends, aren't we?" and donghyuck's look softened as he locked eyes with mark, bringing the palms of his hand on mark cheeks just to feel the way they were burning hot, his eyes sparkling.  
"we're not friends mark. friends don't know the way you taste." donghyuck whispered, his cheeks burning and his hands shaking, "so please, don't be sorry."  
mark's hands finding their way towards donghyuck's cheeks once again, "you'll be the death of me, hyuck." and he kissed him. the feeling of donghyuck's lips on his, the warmth and the light pressure, already familiar, the way the boy's hands would find their way around mark's body on his shoulders, neck, arms and then chest, feeling like pure bliss.  
donghyuck sucking and nibbling, loving the way soft moans would escape mark's mouth.  
his hands tugging the end of the boy's shirt and then the pressure on mark's lips disappeared.  
"take it off please" donghyuck whispered against his mouth, eyes falling on the boy's neck where he started to plant open-mouthed kisses, "let me see you, love"  
mark was feeling hot, he wanted donghyuck, he wanted him so desperately he took off his shirt and his mouth found donghyuck's so quickly the other boy stumbled.  
"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> english is Still not my first language so please Please tell me when something's off with grammar !!! i would appreciate it a lot !!!


End file.
